Counting Steps
by Ospearen
Summary: She was an angel in her element, her elegant movements while she danced enough to put anyone who watched in a trance; and he was far too eager to be hypnotized. NaruHina AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, that pleasure and honor belonged to Kishimoto who I thank god for.

* * *

He was there often, not that she cared or even noticed, a lot of people came to see the rehearsal or simply to observe the dancers lost in a trance. He got lost in the crowd as easily as a spec of dust did. No matter how focused his gaze was as it just always seemed to linger on her, begging her to take note of him, the girl never noticed. Too lost in her own trance during her performance to pay him any mind. It seemed the cliche idea that a man looked at a woman with utter and unadulterated awe and love in his eyes was always when she was looking away.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was the lead of dancing for her profession, ballet; though that didn't mean she wasn't skilled in other forms. Her style of dance was simply much more graceful and feminine; a style in which allowed her to easily take the spotlight when it came to ballet. Yet the petite girl was considered a prodigy when it came to dancing, able to learn any performance within a day's time; no matter the style seemingly. Whenever the time came that one specific group within the dancing unit needed a replacement or an extra they usually went to her. The young woman, having turned 19 only two weeks ago, was attending one of the most prestigious mixed media arts school within her country which coincidentally was only an hour drive from her hometown. She stayed in a loft in which her family provided for her upon her arrival though she often left during the weekends to visit if she was not busy. A kind and reserved girl, she held a calm strength to her that one may have missed due to her gentleness and soft-spoken nature. A small and slim body but seemed to be voluminous in the parts that mattered; namely her chest, hips, hair, and lips. Not many knew much about the school proclaimed goddess, nothing more than the fact that they wanted to know more about her. Perhaps it was the way she held herself with beauty and grace, her long silky dark hair that seemed to glow in a navy blue shade in the sunlight and her capturing almost transparent, pale lavender eyes or the porcelain skin that practically made her doll-like which everyone imagined was soft to the touch. Hinata was simply so beautiful, so compassionate and empathetic, it was hard not to want to get to know her. Yet she only seemed to appear for her classes, rehearsal and then vanish, like some mythical creature whose appearance was considered a blessing.

The only other student in the school who even seemed to know Hinata and actually have a close relationship with her was a student of the same nature only in a much more aloof manner. A student who was just as mysterious as her and a sight of immense beauty to anyone who was attracted to the male gender. Sasuke Uchiha. A 20-year-old young man who was studying the arts of choir, piano and traditional guitar. A sure to be hit when he began his career as a singer, he was already a practical celebrity in their school. His music held a sort of melancholy tone to it and yet his voice angelic. Sasuke seemed to be the literal and walking embodiment of the phrase tall, dark, and handsome. A pale fellow, not unhealthily or upsettingly so, with ink-black hair along with ebony colored eyes, a muscular and toned body and a face of constant indifference.

It was no surprise the two students who came from the most prestigious families were constant companions in their daily life. Their families were tight business partners which resulted easily in the two having been playmates since the moment they were able to crawl. Seen walking together in a quiet conversation while Sasuke walked in front of Hinata almost protectively carrying her bags with a face that almost looked gentle. Hinata trailing after in a thoughtful expression as she recounted her day and seemed more open with the man than she ever could be with anyone else. It was as if the two most beautiful people in the world had come together and jealousy was thick in the air from any gender as they watched their eye candy walk around with the other.

" _I heard their parents had their marriage arranged since they were toddlers."_

" _Imagine how beautiful their children will be! They're practically gods which means their children will be literal angels!"_

" _Hmph! I bet they don't even know how to love because they simply knew all along they'd marry each other."_

" _Of course people as arrogant and stuck up as that would end up together."_

" _We don't even know anything about them, only that they know each other…"_

Hinata's eyes slowly drifted from left to right as the whispers continued, some amusing her while others simply made her self-conscious. As they approached Sasuke's pure jet black Corvette the ebony-eyed man opened the door for her and closed it as she entered before putting their bags in the trunk. She fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit she had had for as long as she could remember, as she waited for her companion. Sasuke entered with a scowl on his face. "Don't listen to them." Stated the Uchiha calmly, a mantra he had taught her that she repeated to herself often. "All people like that know to do is assume." He added in an indifferent tone as he put the key in the ignition and turned it. His playlist instantly came on along with the car, his own preference in music was a similar melancholy indie style to his own. Hinata learned quickly that Sasuke enjoyed music with low and slow instrumentals with drops here and there along with poetic lyrics; she didn't mind at all.

As he drove they remained in a comfortable silence as Hinata thought about their lifelong companionship. No, they were not betrothed and they honestly never planned to make a romantic relationship between them a reality. Their friendship was purely platonic, a friendship put together by their fathers in order to assure a comfortability between families and to promise another generation of union between them. While Sasuke's brother had taken up the mantle of the Uchiha family, not that Sasuke minded, and Hinata's younger sister was the heir to the mantle of her's due to her lack of passion for business, their families were practically that; family. They were practically siblings and a silent promise of always being there for each other remained a constant reminder in the air they breathed around each other. "It's funny, isn't it? That even to this day people can't wrap their heads around the idea of a platonic relationship between a male and female who aren't related. It's almost offensive." Hinata murmured quietly in which triggered a "Hn." response from Sasuke. She knew he didn't care about what was said of him, he was confident and sure of himself, the Hyuga wished she could be more like him.

As they came up to the building in which Hinata's loft was located, Sasuke parked and got out to open the door for her; something bred out of constant scolding from his mother about being a "gentleman" and force of habit. She exited and waited for him as he got her bags and began to walk in front of her in a defensive manner as usual. Bringing a hand to her mouth she chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like you're my servant." Sasuke cast her a glance that only made her giggle more. "Would you rather carry them? Also if I wasn't around I wouldn't doubt it if you ran into a door multiple times due to being so used to me opening them for you." Now that shut the younger one of the two up as she pouted at her friend, a smirk appeared on his face though he didn't even have to look at her to know she was offended by the comment. As they entered the building Hinata couldn't help but smile, it was modern with elegant furniture everywhere; an aesthetic she secretly enjoyed. Sasuke entered the elevator and waited for her until pressing the button to the highest floor.

The loft itself had white carpet with black leather couches and a glass coffee table in the living area, the flat screen TV was planted on the wall with a small and simple wall shelf a foot or so beneath it to hold a few books. The kitchen to the right was a modern one with a gray marbled island with a black and steel exterior design for the kitchen. Immediately the two took off their shoes, Sasuke moving to put her navy duffle bag and ivory backpack beside the couch, they stood out only slightly. The glass pull aside doors led out to a balcony with glass borders and an ivory bench. It was extravagant but simple and she enjoyed it, it didn't tell too much about her if she ever had a visitor which she appreciated. Sasuke moved to the island in the kitchen to the white bowl filled with fruits sitting on it, he inspected it quietly before grabbing a few tomatoes. Hinata learned not to question that odd and practically obsession he had with tomatoes quickly as well. He offered her a nod before he left. "I'll pick you up at nine like usual." He said before approaching the door, he hesitated for a moment before saying. "There's a new student arriving tomorrow too." Tilting her head to the side she wondered why Sasuke felt the need to bring such a thing up, he wasn't one for gossiping. "In the middle of the year?" Was the only question she asked. "Apparently he's been attending our school since the beginning of the year, sending in progress of a project he's working on in order to maintain grades. He's arriving late due to the fact he barely finished a 4-month role in a festival short film." Hinata immediately stiffened. _No, it couldn't be…_

"How do you know this?"

"Because the dobe texted me last night."

She was immediately trembling, Sasuke knew better than to turn around at his last statement, Hinata didn't enjoy anyone around her while she was in a vulnerable state. "Thank you for telling me." Murmured the pale eyed girl before Sasuke nodded with his back still turned to her and then left.

She couldn't see him, no no no no, this couldn't be happening. A vivid picture of the blond-haired and sun-kissed tan skin male was already making its way into her head. His bright blue eyes that held her definition of the sky within them along with his signature whisker marks which were with him since his first breath of life as birthmarks. Though having a birthmark on one's face was an unappealing thought to most at times, he made them work somehow. The perfect beach body and perfect physique who was literally a god of beauty to her was going to come to her school tomorrow.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short chapter I know, the next one will be more lengthy. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki.

That was a name that had gone unnoticed for a time being. A tall handsome blond with a caring and light-hearted but dense persona. Now the young man was by no means dumb, he didn't do well in some studies but did well enough to pass with decent grades, though when the blond was good at something he was good at it. One of the things Naruto was good at was acting, being able to understand the emotions of others and easily portray them was something he was talented at. There was only a single emotion Naruto struggled with; love.

It wasn't because Naruto hadn't been given love in his lifetime. While his father was an important political figure, Minato was a caring and supportive father who did his best to know about and keep up with his son even if it came in the form of five-minute conversations every other week. His mother was a stay at home mom. Kushina was a doting mother, hot-headed and showed it in odd ways at times that consisted in rough-housing playfulness, but dotting nonetheless. Naruto had only one seemingly infatuation in his life, Sakura Haruno and it was an elementary crush before the two became best friends who maintained a sibling-like mannerism between them when Naruto realized his crush on her was just that of a schoolboy crush. He simply liked her because she was pretty, the same reason he liked ramen because it was tasty. It didn't take a genius to realize such superficial reasons were in no way something that spawned genuine and truthful feelings. Their bond as friends though was brought out through their similarities and unrelenting support for one another.

After that short infatuation, Naruto seemingly didn't bother with romance; some questioned if it was simply because he wasn't mature enough or simply because he was afraid of leading a girl on due to superficial feeling. He was a pretty decent guy after all.

The only time in which people held their breath assuming that maybe, just maybe, he might finally fall in love was with the introduction of a pale lavender eyed girl who had short dark hair that gradually grew into long silky hair when she entered High School. It was also an incident that simply proved just how dense Naruto was. The two had met in middle school when Naruto and her best friend Sasuke became practical brothers, the girl, Hinata even bonded with Sakura quite well and their friendship was one of support. Sakura quickly developed a superficial crush on Sasuke due to the fact he was simply the mysterious 'I don't care' boy of the school. Thankfully though as she began to know him better and understand him that faded into a genuine devotion and romantic affection for the ebony haired at first simply admired Naruto, he was someone she wanted to be like, confident and sociable. Her admiration changed into blossoming love the day she found Naruto sitting under a cherry blossom tree one day after school.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice was quiet, he looked to be so lost in thought and so calm for once that it seemed to be such an intimate moment she was invading. "Oh, Hinata! Come join me if you'd like!" His smile was forced, she could easily tell, it wasn't as bright and vibrant as his usual smile. Sitting down next to him she tucked her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, intertwining her fingers together as she looked up at the boy almost expectantly. "N-Naruto-kun, if t-there's something wrong, you can tell m-me." Stuttered out the girl, her stutter was a nervous habit that she had yet to get rid of. Not that Naruto minded much, he had been reminded of his verbal tic before; often ending sentences with "-dattebayo" or adding "you know" and "believe it" as breaks in sentences. "Hinata, it's nothing really-dattebayo!" Damn it he did it. Now she was going to know something was bothering him. She didn't push it, instead, the dark haired girl simply nodded and began to stand up despite her reluctance. She would let Sasuke or Sakura know something was bothering the blond and perhaps they would succeed where she had failed. Hinata simply didn't want him to wallow for too long, it was a bad thing to do and she knew from first-hand experience. "A-alright. I h-have to get g-going home anyway."

As she stood up and took the first step away from the boy she felt a grip on her wrist. "Wait! You know, I'd really like some company. You don't have to talk or anything and I'll even walk you home if you want, believe it!" Hinata looked back with her eyes widened in shock before she nodded slowly and carefully took back her place next to Naruto, resuming the same position she had before as they sat in comfortable silence. "Sometimes I worry that I won't be as great as my parents." Hinata's head lifted at that immediately as she looked at Naruto with a sympathetic expression. "It's just my dad, you know, he's this great political leader and my mom was this amazing social worker before she and my dad decided to have me and she choose to become a stay at home mom. I want to have a sway over people and society like my dad, in order to make it better, but I also want to make people happy and be able to help them like my mom." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly once he finished. "Just something I've been thinking about-dattebayo." He finally finished and Hinata stayed quiet for a long time, rehearsing what she wanted to say before actually saying it. She wanted to stutter as little as possible right now. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure that w-whatever you do you'll be amazing at i-it. You're so confident and determined that I'm s-sure you'll do great things one day. I k-know it." She spoke slowly and softly and Naruto turned to give her a gentle smile, a kind of smile he only had for her after the incident but a smile that one could argue was even more genuine than his others. "You know, Hinata, I'm really glad you're the one that found me here. When I first met you and Sasuke I thought you a little gloomy and weird. Now though, I realize I really like people like you."

He offered her a cheeky grin then, the statement leaving Hinata in awe as she looked at him for a long time. Gulping finally before she stood up and nodded, Naruto standing up with her too and without a word the two walked side by side on the way to Hinata's house. It was a silence that seemed meant to be there, an intimate moment despite the lack of words. For the time being, they know each other simply through gestures and body language. To both of them, it felt right. They left each other that day with a smile, Naruto only stopping Hinata to almost bashfully ask for her number. "It's just, you know, I never got it and I'd rather get it from you than just get it from Sasuke like some creep." She blinked at him as he offered another smile before he continued. "I'd just feel better if I had it-dattebayo." Nodding silently Naruto handed over his phone for a moment as Hinata typed in her number before giving it back. The blond gave his thanks before leaving. He texted her later that night with a short but meaningful message.

 **Unknown Number:** hey its Naruto! i just wanted to say thnx for evrything :)

Naruto and Hinata remained close friends ever since that interaction. Having a different aura around them when they were with one another. Naruto was much more gentle and calm while Hinata was much more expressive and confident. They seemed to make up for what the other lacked, a perfect pair. While the didn't have many private moments with one another and didn't have many interactions other than group interactions when with Sasuke and Sakura and the new additions of Kiba and Shino which came with entering High School; when the two were alone there was an obvious deep-rooted respect and trust within one another along with a special sort of bond.

Some even said the reason Hinata's stutter went away was due to Naruto helping her with it.

Naruto eventually found a talent when it came to acting and joined the school's drama club, often being the lead male role which came with constant teasing from Kiba and light teasing from Sasuke at times. Sasuke took up choir shortly after which lead to a silent agreement between Naruto and him to never take teasing to the point of teasing what they enjoyed to do. Hinata took up ballet and was awfully good at it and soon realized dancing was a passion of hers. Naruto helped her gain the courage to go to her father and tell him she didn't want to go into business while Sasuke was there as someone to relate to and to offer support having grown up knowing how Hinata's father could be and having come from a family of business himself. Sakura was the last to figure out what she wanted to do but that didn't make what she chose matter any less, she wanted to be a doctor. Though it differed from the arts most her friends took up they supported her by stating healing people was an art on its own. Kiba and Shino were content in taking their family businesses up, Kiba already loving dogs and being more than okay with being a vet and Shino more than content with the life as a beekeeper.

* * *

Their group began to break apart during the approach of graduation due to an incident that really could have been avoided if people had just been much more clearer about what was going on.

It began when Naruto was visiting the Haruno house, as usual, talking to Sakura about Hinata, who jokingly stated that if Naruto enjoyed talking about her so much he should marry her while he sat on her bed as she finished cleaning her room. When Naruto stayed quiet for far too long after the joking statement she couldn't help but be amazed and shocked at the same time. _Is that idiot finally catching onto the fact she's liked him since middle school?_ She began to question his own feelings when he simply stated. "Well, I'm sure she'd make a great wife-dattebayo." In a matter of fact tone. The pink haired girl didn't question it, though, one look at him and she could tell he was oblivious for immediately after that statement he gained a confused expression as if he hadn't even really meant to say that but still did. He immediately changed the topic when he asked her how her internship at the hospital was going and Sakura was more than happy to talk about that. Sasuke who was frankly started to get annoyed with the lovesick Hinata along with a slightly more supportive Kiba and an indifferent Shino basically told her to tell him how she felt. "How, though? I really don't think I could outright tell him." Hinata stated quietly as Kiba took on a thoughtful expression, Sasuke sighed. "Don't you have a solo in the upcoming dance show? If you haven't picked the routine yet pick one that's known for being intimate and just dedicate it to him. Or make up your own to a traditional romantic piece, I'm sure they'll allow you to." Sasuke muttered in exasperation. It seemed like such a simple solution and even Shino nodded at it while Kiba beamed and quickly declared that was the only way. "Yeah! Naruto's an idiot but he's not that dense! You've got to do it Hinata!"

The night of the performance was where the ball got rolling to the countdown of the group's split. All because no one could confront the other or ask for an explanation.

It began when Hinata's solo began, she moved so delicately with such a vulnerable body language, twirling as her arms slowly rose above her like a flower blooming ever so shyly. Landing delicately on her toes without wavering. Her arms remained at her sides, lifted ever so slightly in a matter of grace. Naruto couldn't help but stare in utter awe, it had been like this ever since she began dancing and Naruto came to her performances religiously. Whenever Hinata was on stage he was in a trance that nothing could break as his eyes remained widened in utter amazement. It was a trance nothing could break, except for a very specific sentence. "Aye dobe, she dedicated this to you." Naruto instantly looked to Sasuke who had a smirk picking at the corner of his mouth. "Look at her." With that Naruto's eyes ripped away from his friend to look at Hinata once again, it was the ending of the piece and with the dramatic slam of keys on the piano, she fell to her left side as her hands landed on each side of her. Almost presenting herself as an offering before the lights dimmed. He looked back at Sasuke who was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. The ebony boy sighed before standing up and giving his applause with the rest of the crowd, Naruto following soon after and despite being the last to stand up made up for it by being the last to sit down.

When they met outside Hinata was still in her one piece uniform, a navy blue outfit with an ivory and navy blue tutu. Sasuke quickly offered her his black hoodie when he realized she was shivering. A gesture that made Naruto want to snap at him and question the dark-eyed teen before he stopped himself; Sasuke was having that rare moment of being nice so why did Naruto feel offended by the gesture? Pouting as Hinata smiled and thanked him then greeted Kiba and Shino happily as Sakura cheered her on once again, stating Hinata's performance was the best without a doubt. It wasn't until her eyes landed on his intent ones that he realized he was staring, his eyes didn't waver though and at that moment everyone except them moved away to offer them a private moment.

"You did really great up there!" Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head in his classic nervous and sheepish manner. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Hinata confidently stated.

"I'm sure you could have."

"No, not really."

"Hinata you're amazing, you don't need me for that."

"Naruto that was an original routine I made in honor of you."

His mouth gaped open at that. "Y-you made that for me?" If the situation weren't so serious she would have giggled due to the fact he was stuttering. "Y-yeah… I really like you Naruto."

There it was out in the open now. Hinata was fearful to look up at him, if she had she would have seen a surprised expression before it softened into that gentle smile that was only for her. "I really like you too, Hinata." At that, she looked up as he chuckled nervously and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're the best best friend I could ask for." Suddenly her face fell. "Y-your best friend?" Naruto looked confused as he nodded. "Of course... You'll always be my best friend." She stayed quiet for a long time before slowly nodding. "Thank you…" Murmured the Hyuga quickly before slowly pushing him away. "I need a moment. I'm tired." She walked away from him leaving him only more confused as she began to jog off and Sasuke quickly followed after her. Naruto was about to follow before Kiba ran over to him and stopped him. "Sasuke can handle this." Said the brunette, almost defensively. Naruto paced nervously, every time he even thought about following Kiba stopped him with a hardening voice and the exact same statement. "Sasuke can handle this." He almost protested when Kiba allowed Sakura to go check things out but not him.

Chaos broke when Sakura came back running a few minutes later, tears streaming down her face as she stumbled when she neared the three boys. Finally falling to her knees when she was upon the grass and choked out sobs. "Sakura! What's wrong?" Naruto leaned down to pull her up, a part of him wanted to joke that she was not a pretty crier but he stopped himself when he realized just how upset she was as she choked out sobs and attempted to gather enough of herself only to say the words. "Sasuke was kissing Hinata." Kiba immediately took on a face of shock as Shino's eyes widened ever so slightly. Naruto's grip on Sakura's shoulders immediately tightened, not in order to comfort but due to the fact rage was beginning to consume him as the image of Sasuke with his lips on Hinata's. He wanted to be upset for Sakura, he couldn't though, he was upset that Sasuke had gone after Hinata and not him. He was seething at the fact that Hinata was with Sasuke and he couldn't understand why. "What did you see?" The words escaped him and he didn't know why he had to know but he just had to. "I saw…. Sasuke's back and I was about to call out to him but…. he was like hunched over and when he finally pulled away... I saw Hinata and she was looking up at him... wide-eyed and flushed." She took gasps between her explanation. Kiba relaxed only slightly at that while Shino relaxed entirely. "That does not mean they were kissing, why? Because you did not see their lips together." Sakura looked up at Shino with utter rage in her eyes. "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Sakura screamed out while Kiba looked to Shino. "He has a point, though." Uttered Kiba slowly. "Shut it dog-breath!" Naruto was the one to yell this time, his voice was low but deadly and Kiba was certain it terrified him more than Sakura's outburst.

Nothing else was said as Naruto slowly coddled Sakura back to her feet and began to walk off to his car. "Where the hell are you going!?" Kiba called out, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder only to shout. "I'm taking Sakura home and then I'm going home!" Entering his orange honda civic, Sakura got in and buckled up before he angrily peeled out of the parking lot. Kiba sighed heavily, only to turn when he heard a familiar voice come back. "What's wrong with the dobe?" Kiba sighed as he looked at Hinata and Sasuke, Sasuke stood next to her protectively, walking in front of her as if challenging anyone to come near her. It was a new mannerism than before when he would walk beside Hinata. "He's just being an idiot, honestly." Kiba stated slowly, he didn't want to accuse them just yet but he wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say. "You can fucking say that again. Hinata literally tells him she _likes_ him and his response is to tell her she'll always be his friend. I found her crying so hard her face was beginning to turn red!" Kiba's eyes widened in recognition as to why Sasuke was suddenly making overly possessive movements and gestures with the dark haired girl. He saw his childhood friend break and he was in no way intending for that to happen again. Kiba sighed before slowly uttering. "I don't know man." Sasuke rolled his eyes before carefully guiding Hinata to his black chevy avalanche that his parents had gotten him and opened the door for Hinata before moving around to enter the driver's side and left. Shino sighed and Kiba looked back at him. "Well, this is a predicament." Shino muttered lowly before him and Kiba both went over to get into Kiba's car, since Shino offered to drive last time Kiba only thought it was fair he did this time. Getting into a car of his own, a dodge challenger, they left in silence.

The next day Sasuke hovered over Hinata protectively and they actively avoided Sakura and Naruto. The blond himself kept close to Sakura and the two muttered in low tones but it was obvious what they were talking about as they visibly calmed the other down when one began to become overly restless. It wasn't until the end of the day Naruto spotted Sasuke, instantly beginning to stomp over to him despite Sakura's protests. Spinning the other around by grabbing onto his shoulder Sasuke's dark eyes met Naruto's light ones. It only took a moment before both of them began swinging. The fight didn't last long, Kiba and Shino watching from afar by keeping their distance and not wanting to pick and choose sides but both immediately broke the boys apart. Despite the fact it was short, Naruto already had a busted lip and Sasuke was bleeding pretty heavily through his nose. After the fight, they officially broke off into pairs. Naruto and Sakura reverted back to their sibling bond and Naruto allowed Sakura to confide in him as she healed from her broken heart though Naruto gradually dealt with his feelings alone. Hinata and Sasuke became reserved and kept together at most times. Kiba and Shino distanced themselves but kept in contact with Hinata due to both of them being concerned for the soft-hearted girl. The whole school had no idea what happened and within a month's time, everyone graduated. There wasn't enough time for the pieces to come together and for everyone to just realize everything was a huge misunderstanding.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Sakura immediately went to college. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto took up jobs that related to their preferred art profession in order to build their resume. It took all three of them about a year before they finally applied to and were eagerly accepted into a school. Coincidentally the same.

The story as to how Naruto and Sasuke began talking was a mystery, all that was surely known was that their friendship was surely balancing on a string due to the fact they only seemed to be able to tolerate texting each other and the only reason Naruto texted Sasuke was about school. When Hinata found out about it and questioned her childhood friend he had simply stated that it didn't matter and refused to talk about it. Honestly, the ebony-eyed boy didn't think it mattered and didn't want to stress Hinata believing that Naruto would only always constantly be an online student due to acting projects. The Uchiha and Hyuga had a falling out for a short time before Hinata quickly apologized for her reaction and stated Sasuke had the right to talk to Naruto if he wanted to. They never spoke of it again after that due to Hinata's constant avoidance of conflict and Sasuke simply wanting to keep Hinata in a calm state. It was obvious she was still getting over it.

Naruto leaned back in his seat during the flight. Looking the text over and over again from the last time he talked to Sasuke. When Naruto made it clear that the teme didn't have to keep him up to date with assignments or help him out anymore he had merely replied with "Good" before sending the text that really bothered him.

 **Sasuke:** By the way, Hinata comes here too. I think it would be best if you kept your distance.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed intently at that. He still had unsorted feelings for Hinata, they were stronger than ever honestly. He would be a liar if he stated he didn't stalk her Facebook from time to time. Watching as she changed over the year. She was still beautiful, he always thought she was beautiful but adulthood had added a certain maturity to her beauty. He stayed off social media for a month for reasons still unknown to him except for the fact that it _hurt_ when she posted a photo of her and Sasuke together at a fair. Sasuke obviously looking unamused and unaware of the photo while Hinata had a soft smile. She didn't say anything about it but he remembered TenTen, the wife of Hinata's cousin Neji though she considered him a brother despite him being a few years older, commenting something along the lines of "You two are adorable!" Hinata had liked the comment and last time he checked Sasuke had liked the picture and also liked the comment from TenTen.

He hadn't responded to the text, merely glared at it. He remembered his first thought when he received it. _Is that a threat?_ Before deciding to be the bigger man. His short film had to do with the recovery of heartbreak, a film that was trying to make a point of the fact men had emotions as well in a movement that was upcoming. Naruto had no problem voicing his emotions and was extremely supportive of the movement though when he was offered the role he hesitated. The blond simply wasn't sure he could portray heartbreak properly. He was assured that he wouldn't have to kiss anyone or do anything extremely intimate, the whole short film focused on the aftermath of heartbreak and not anything leading up to it. Not being overly intimate with his co-stars was a thing of his ever since a failed romance role, he was meant to kiss his co-star actress but couldn't go through with it no matter what because it just felt wrong for some reason. He assured her that it had nothing to do with her, he just hadn't had his first kiss yet and had never been physical in _that way_ with anyone and would rather the first time be special. She was surprisingly understanding. That was a thing he had to get over sooner or later, he would eventually have to kiss a co-star. When the film was over the director had simply stated he was so amazed how easily and naturally Naruto was able to portray heartbreak. It was almost like he understood it completely before Naruto stated he didn't know how he did it because he was pretty sure he had never fallen in love before. Shortly after that was when he texted Sasuke and for about three days now he reread that text over and over again.

He wondered if they were dating both of them were extremely private and their Facebooks never gave much away. He was still friends with both of them but they hardly ever posted, to begin with. Whenever he saw either of them active on messenger it was because the other was active so he could only assume they were talking to each other. It bothered him. Sakura didn't talk about Sasuke much anymore but he could still tell it was still a sore spot her, she had unfriended Hinata and Sasuke shortly after Hinata posted a photo of them together. She tried to talk more about her new friendship with a girl named Ino she met at a flower shop. They were one in the same really and the pink haired girl was happy to only be two hours away from Naruto when he returned and began attending his school officially.

It was nice but the idea of seeing Hinata again stirred some sort of emotion in him. He was more than happy to see her again, _needed_ to see her again. Though a thought that terrified him was the thought of Hinata and Sasuke together while both of them simply avoided him. He didn't think he could handle them together in any way and to this day he still didn't understand why it was a painful thought. Perhaps he should talk to someone about it. The blond's thoughts were interrupted when a flight attendant asked him to buckle in due to them landing soon.

They arrived at 10:00 in the current city's time though for Naruto it was 1:00 and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Grabbing his luggage he motioned for a cab and got into it, checking his father's messages only to get the address of the complex in which the loft his parents had gotten him would be. Though, Naruto was more than eager to begin taking up the payments as soon as he got settled in. He didn't even pay attention to the modern scenery before he made his way to the elevator and pressed a button to go up to one of the higher floors. Entering the loft there were car keys on his kitchen island and a note which told him where his new car was parked in the underground parking area the building had. The interior was decorated with warm colors which he was grateful for but didn't pay attention to as he made his way to the main bedroom and fell onto his orange blankets. Falling asleep immediately after being exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short chapter and is short of a prologue to the whole fiasco that includes high school drama, also the introduction to the conflict within this story. I could have started it with this but Hinata's POV seemed much more right along with creating a specific reason for this chapter. Next chapter will get into the juicy things ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The night before her upcoming dread and the night of Sasuke revealing the arrival of Naruto being that of tomorrow; she had a video call with Shino and Kiba on Skype after having texted them both to see if they were available. Of course, both of them were, as long as it was her they didn't mind how far along the clock the little hand pointed in order to make onlookers aware how late it was. While they hadn't gotten as close as they would have liked there was a silent promise to one another among the three to be there for the others as often as possible. So there was truly no question as to whether or not they'd have time, they'd make it without question.

Kiba's hair was disheveled more than usual as his eyes closed while a lengthy yawn was produced from his throat. He was wearing a loose fitting white T and in the background, she made out the outline of Akamaru's back as he was curled in his dog bed, it made Hinata smile gently to know her favorite canine was still doing well. Shino looked as put together as he always did unless you counted his gray, green pajamas in which clung to him loosely while his arms were crossed over his chest. He still wore his glasses and while Hinata opened her mouth to question it, having found it odd, she closed it quickly thinking the impending question rude. Kiba made a clicking sound with his mouth in order to recover from the yawn while rubbing his left eye drowsily. " **Alright I'm awake, what did you need to talk about Hinata?"** Muttered the sleepy veterinarian in training while she saw Shino's full attention drift to her after having been watching Kiba almost amused; not that anyone would ever be able to tell.

Sighing as her hands came down to the side of her desk's chair to grip the sides, the dark-haired girl leaned back as she felt her throat tighten. She wanted to talk about it so why was it so hard to even think about how to talk about it? " **Sasuke told me that Naruto would be arriving as a student at my school tomorrow."** After the statement, whatever was left of Kiba's drowsiness immediately disappeared as his brows furrowed, Shino's head raised ever so slightly. Kiba was the first one to speak. " **Is that so?"** Hinata nodded before frowning and slumping forward in defeat. " **I wouldn't mind too much if it wasn't after everything. I mean I would have been fine with only being his friend but for some reason, him and Sasuke had it out and I had to choose Sasuke's side. He's been my friend since my childhood, no matter how much I cared for Naruto I just couldn't choose him over Sasuke. I know I'm not a child anymore and I should have gotten over that whole ordeal a long time ago but…." "You were never offered clarity."** Shino finished her sentence and she nodded solemnly. " **Not only that but I think I still have feelings for Naruto, even after two years I can't help but think about him on a daily basis. He'll always be somebody important to me I think."** Hinata admitted with a squeaky tone, whether it was from the pure embarrassment of having admitted that or unadulterated raw emotion neither Kiba or Shino could tell. Kiba leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, an annoyed look gleaming in his eyes. " **That whole thing was utter horse shit. All four of you were acting like toddlers, I can't believe we're still on this."** Hinata's head shot up while Shino immediately reprimanded his friend.

While Shino and Kiba bickered and their voices blared in her headset Hinata really couldn't hear them as her head bowed down and she sniffled. Kiba was right. All of them had acted like children but that didn't make it any easier. Perhaps if he had said that back in High School it would have been easier for everyone to get together and talk, but after two years how were you supposed to bring such a thing up? " **Hey, do you recall when I told you I liked you and then ran off when you told me we could only be friends like a toddler throwing a tantrum and then you and Sasuke fought the next day. Could we talk about that?"** It would be far too awkward for someone like Hinata to be able to survive. Dying of embarrassment was not the way she wanted to go.

The white noise of Kiba and Shino arguing suddenly stopped and when she looked up at their concerned faces she realized in an instant she was crying. " **Hinata I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't have said that."** Kiba apologized which in turn caused Shino to apologize. " **I also did not mean to start an argument with Kiba, why? Because I know just how much you detest your friends fighting."** Sniffling once more Hinata raised an arm to wipe away the tears from her cheek before offering them a smile. " **It's okay really, I promise."** They stayed silent for a short while, a period in which Kiba realized Akamaru had awoken from the arguing and the man began to affectionately rub his dog's face with both hands in a manner of playfulness. Hinata watched them with an endearing gaze before she finally spoke again, drawing Kiba's attention away from Akamaru **. "I think the best thing to do is not to bring it up tomorrow, of course, it'll be awkward and difficult and maybe there will be resentment since no one got clarity,"** she looked to Shino at that who gave an encouraging nod, " **but like Kiba said, we acted like kids and we're not kids anymore. We should act our age and just respect each other. If I see him I'll keep my distance, but if he tries to talk to me I won't shut it down. I'll follow Sasuke's lead in it."** Kiba huffed at that last part before shaking his head. " **Sasuke's lead would be to avoid, avoid, avoid."** Shino nodded in agreement. " **The fact of them having regained contact and keeping it is one in need of scientific research due to it having left us all in shock. I would not doubt it though that it was merely for Naruto to keep up in school. Though why Sasuke took that upon himself is something to be investigated as well."** Shino said in thought while Kiba nodded. " **Though I do think it would cause the least tension if you simply did follow Sasuke's lead in a matter of avoiding conflict."** Added Shino as an afterthought. Hinata merely nodded before a yawn escaped her and drowsiness began to cloud her thoughts. " **Maybe you should get some rest princess,"** Kiba said with a teasing tone in his voice. Merely nodding the Hyuga made a move to end the call, but before she could Kiba added. " **Remember, we're not kids anymore."** As a small reminder as to where acting like a child had gotten everyone last time. Nodding Hinata finally ended the call before slumping back in her chair. Staying there for a moment in thought before she finally rose to her feet and began to make her way to her room.

The room in which Hinata called her own was the only thing in the apartment that seemed to breathe life, it was also the one place in the apartment Hinata considered personal. The walls were painted a dusty lavender while the carpet beneath her was ivory. The furniture, which consisted of a desk against the left wall for schoolwork, a beanbag in the left corner with pillows scattered around it for a comfortable seating area, dresser to the right, and a nightstand next to her bed where a mixture of cool colors consisting of navy and lavender with neutral whites to balance them together. The closet with pull aside doors held shirts and dresses which were an assortment of cool and dark or pastel blues and purples along with blacks and whites; she found those were the colors that looked best on her. Hinata couldn't pull off warm colors, they brought out the natural blush of her pale skin in an unflattering manner. Not that she minded, bright colors tended to bring attention to one's self and if there was anything Hinata hated it was attention. When she was younger she wore an abundance of grays, the only reason she was dragged out of that was due to her sister who swore up and down that Hinata needed more color in her life. Despite that, she still had a fondness for the color and a few frost gray shirts and dresses could be found in the closet. Her bed itself held white sheets with a lilac sheet and a pastel blue comforter folded at the bottom. The main pillow was white with a lacy pattern while two smaller pillows of the same pastel blue and lilac were on either side.

The walls of her room were another story, pictures were scattered about, some from high school and some from recently. Some of them brought fond memories and others bittersweet ones. Those in which were bittersweet consisted of photos of her with Naruto or Sakura or both; her personal favorite was a photo of Naruto when they were at an ice cream shop and he had gotten vanilla ice cream on the tip of his nose. Her swore up and down he could reach it with his tongue so the photo was of him sitting at the opposite end of the table with a concentrated and determined look in his crossed eyes and his tongue sticking out attempting to reach the ice cream. The much more fond ones were pictures of her with Hanabi or Sasuke, some with the Uchiha and Hyuga family mixed. There was one of herself, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hanabi lying on the living room carpet in the Uchiha household. Hinata was using Sasuke's back as a pillow while Hanabi did the same with Hinata's lower stomach and Itachi watched them with an amused look as he lied to their right with his right arm under his cheek as he perched on it. She remembered that was the day after an annual fair, the three sleeping had gotten sick after not having taken Itachi's advice of eating something before going on a ride. There were a few family photos of her with her father and sister, there was one specifically of her as a little girl clinging to her father's side as he rested a hand on her head looking down fondly while her mother tended to a newborn Hanabi in her arms. That was the only family photo she possessed with her mother, there were photos of her mother with her father about and portraits of her mother but that was the only one with all four of them together as a family. Hinata was too young to really understand much when her mother died, but she remembered wanting to be kind like her mother and strong like her father, it was a mantra she had as a toddler. So whatever she remembered or heard about her mother she laced it with the idea that the woman had been kind, the kindest woman on the planet even. Everyone who knew her mother made the comment of them having the same eyes, Hinata could only find herself wishing her eyes looked as kind.

Sasuke had deemed her determination to keep around memories 'something to stop worrying about' but knew deep down he slightly appreciated it, noticing the slight smirk he gave when his eyes found photos of the Hyuga and Uchiha heirs hanging out together. He and Itachi had remained close but as they both reached their chosen paths in life the two had little time for one another. Hinata would honestly never stop taking photos and keeping ahold of them, it was like capturing a moment and being able to hold onto it forever. Looking fondly at the photos once again she knew she'd show them to her children, so they would be able to know what their mother was like long ago; Sasuke, Itachi, and Hanabi's kids would get a peek too if any of them ever settled down. She wished she had gotten the chance to share such a thing with her mother or father.

Flopping to her bed she finally allowed herself the rest she needed after the news of today.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the back of the elevator as it went to the top loft, he held an indifferent aura around himself as he waited to reach the top floor while his hands were in his pockets. He was surprised when it stopped at about the second loft from the top. He wasn't aware anyone owned it, usually, people couldn't afford the suits at the top floor, they were a luxury to most. A part of him was annoyed his morning routine of picking up Hinata would be disturbed from now on. Perhaps if the person was obnoxious enough he would start picking her up earlier. As he watched as the doors opened to a personal hallway, standing there at the elevator doors was a young man with a head of blond hair. He knew immediately he was going to start picking up Hinata earlier, maybe even by an hour, they could go get breakfast; it sounded like a fantastic idea at the moment. Out of all people who could have lived here, it's Naruto.

The tension was thick as Naruto realized who was in the elevator and got in, leaning to the front left, as far away from Sasuke as he could be. " **Nice weather we're having."** Naruto immediately looked out of the glass elevator to take mind of the weather, clouds were already gathering in the sky. Frowning slightly the blond wondered if Sasuke genuinely enjoyed rainy weather; either not quite catching the sarcasm or choosing not to address it to avoid even more tension. Even so, he was slightly grateful he decided to wear his orange hoodie today. As the elevator doors shut Naruto noticed they would be going up to the top loft, probably one more person waiting for the elevator. " **I like days without a cloud in the sky better,"** Naruto responded with a bland tone, Sasuke huffed. " **What brings you here?"** Sasuke practically challenged, the blond immediately chuckled. " **I live here now. You?"** Sasuke almost answered before they got to his stop, he prayed the Kami as the elevator doors opened Hinata wasn't waiting. He then thanked Kami when she wasn't. " **I'm here to get something of mine."** Sasuke gave that as his answer as he got out. " **Want me to hold the elevator for you?"** Naruto asked merely out of courtesy before Sasuke's head instantly whipped around. " **No. This will take a bit."** The look on Naruto's face was merely one that said 'just trying to be polite, asshole' as the elevator doors closed while the two stared each other down. Sasuke sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and continued down the hall to the one door at the end of it; before he could knock it opened up to reveal Hinata with her hair down in a lavender cotton long sleeve sweater and an ivory skirt. She had on some lavender sandals that matched her shirt; he idly wondered if she purposely dressed that way to catch more attention than usually due to a certain dobe, even if she did it unconsciously. " **I'm going to start picking you up an hour earlier,"** Sasuke stated in which caused Hinata's face to immediately form a pout. " **Why?"** Sasuke shrugged before saying. " **I'm tired of the breakfast they offer at the campus, we're gonna start having breakfast at a cafe I know. You like tea don't you?"** Hinata nodded slowly, causing Sasuke to blink. " **Good."** Was all the ebony haired boy said as he looked to the elevator and saw the numbers at the top indicated it had already reached the first floor. He let out a sigh of relief through his nose before walking over to it with Hinata following closely behind him. Pressing for the elevator he couldn't help the weight that had been lifted off his chest. It had been a close call.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is more of a little short chapter and slice of life thing, I more so want to build up the inevitable meeting between Hinata and Naruto though to let some of you know it will be happening next chapter for sure. I'm just not entirely sure whether I want them to have a class together or for them to simply become aware of the fact they're practical neighbors, if any of you have a request as to which one you prefer feel free to PM me! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
